


Sugar Baby Yamaguchi

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Kozume Kenma, angstish, comedyish, sugar baby Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: Take a look into the life of Sugar Baby Yamaguchi and his Sugar Daddy Kenma.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

Yamaguchi walked into Kenma's room with a frown immediately catching the older boys attention.

"Baby what's wrong?" Kenma asked taking off his head set. 

Yamaguchi looked at him and frowned.

"All the busses in town are closed for today." Yamaguchi mumbled "And I had plans to meet up with Tsuki today but now I can't."

Kenma brushed Yamaguchi's cheek and smiled. As he sat the younger male into his lap.

"You can have my car here." Kenma says as he reaches into his pocket to pull out his keys.

"Really thank you." Yamaguchi says as he hugs Kenma. Kenma smiles at him and pulls Yamaguchi in for a kiss.

Yamaguchi immediately kissed him back before pulling away a few minutes later.

"Drive safely baby." Kenma says as Yamaguchi gets up from his lap.

Yamaguchi gives him another peck on the cheek before running off.

——————————-  
"Yamaguchi you got a new car?" Tsukishima asks as he takes a sip of his coffee.

Yamaguchi nodded "Mhm Kenma San gave it to me!" Tsukishima eyed his best friend before he took a bite of his strawberry shortcake.

"Kenma sure loves giving you stuff." Tsukishima scoffed as he chewed his cake.

"Kenma san is just really nice!" Yamaguchi says as he smiles at Tsukishima.

"Nice my ass." Tsukishima says while rolling his eyes. Yamaguchi frowned.

"Why don't you and Kenma San like each other?" Yamaguchi asks as he pulls out the new phone Kenma had just bought for him with a custom diamond case.

Tsukishima eyed the case.

"Is it because Kenma San has more money then you Tsuki?" Yamaguchi asks in the most innocent way possible. Tsukishima glared at him.

"Shut up Yamaguchi."

"Gomen Tsuki.."


	2. 2

"Yamaguchi here." Kenma said as he hands his baby a set of keys.

"What's this for Kenma San?" Yamaguchi asks as he takes a hold of the keys.

"I bought you a apartment." Kenma responded.

Yamaguchi smiled as he took the keys making sure to give Kenma a kiss.  
"Thank you Kenma San!"

Kenma smiles at Yamaguchi before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"We can go check it out later." Kenma said "I need to stream first."  
Yamaguchi nodded and sat in Kenmas lap as he streamed.

Hours later Kenma drives Yamaguchi to his new apartment.

When they walked in it was decorated in luxury brands.  
Yamaguchi gasped and jumped onto the grey couch in his new living room.   
Kenma smiled and sat beside him caressing Yamaguchi hair.   
"Do you like it?" Kenma asks. Yamaguchi nods and snuggles into Kenma's lap before jumping up to explore the rest of the apartment.

Yamaguchi had his own spa, swim room, massive kitchen and dining room, and many other rooms in the house.

Yamaguchi's room was massive with pictures hanging up on the wall and a fluffy bed set.   
Kenma really went all out on his apartment.  
He really was a good friend.

Even though Yamaguchi would most likely never use this apartment he was in love with it.


End file.
